


Karkat: Try to Master the Art of Cliched Poetry

by Sweetloot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete Bullshit, Humor, Other, Pesterlog, This Is STUPID, What I do when I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Try to Master the Art of Cliched Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Enjoy this blatant act of tomfoolery.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] **began trolling** ? [?]

 **CG:** ALRIGHT

 **CG:** FUCK.

 **CG:** HERE GOES WHAT'S LEFT OF MY GOD DAMN DIGNITY.

 **CG:** ROSES ARE RED.

 **CG:** VIOLETS ARE BLUE...

 **CG:** WAIT JUST ONE BULGE FUCKING SECOND.

 **CG:** VIOLETS ARE _BLUE?_

 **CG:** _VIOLETS_ ARE _BLUE?_

 **CG:** WHO THE FUCK DECIDED VIOLETS ARE BLUE?

 **CG:** VIOLETS ARE VIOLET YOU INCOMPETENT LITERARY ASSHATS!

 **CG** : IF VIOLETS WERE BLUE THEY'D OF CALLED THEM BLUES!

 **CG:** WHAT? WAS THE WRIGGLER MONKEY THAT FIRST SAW THE FLORAL ABOMINATION FUCKING COLOR BLIND?

 **CG:** OR WAS THEIR HEAD SHOVED SO FAR UP THEIR ASS ALL THEY COULD SEE WAS THEIR OWN SHIT?

 **CG:** THAT'S IT.

 **CG:** THIS ATTEMPT AT SAPPY ROMANTIC BULLSHIT HAS OFFICIALLY GONE DOWN THE LOAD GAPPER.

 **CG:** THIS COMPLETE WASTE OF NURONS ONLY BELONGS IN TERRIBLY SHITTY ROMCOMS OF WHICH ARE AWESOME BY THE WAY SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 **CG:** FUCK THIS.

 **CG:** FUCK THIS UP THE ASS BACKWARDS TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE.

 **CG:** IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE BITCH SLAPPING MY PAST SELF INTO THE MOTHERFUCKING GREEN SUN.

carcinoGeneticist **ceased trolling** ? [?]

? [?] **began trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 **?:** <3

? [?] **ceased trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]

carcinoGeneticicst [CG] **began trolling** ? [?]

 **CG:** WAIT!

 **CG:** YOU KNOW WHAT?

 **CG:** FUCK IT.

 **CG:** <3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] **ceased trolling** ?[?]

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys, guys, guys.
> 
> This kind of stuff happens when I'm bored.
> 
> Anyway he can be talking to whoever you want it to be. Let your imagination run wild, have at it! <3


End file.
